


Coca

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, sungchen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	Coca

朴可乐的小名是钟辰乐在亲吻朴志晟的脸颊时想出来的。

糯米团，多像朴志晟麻薯一样的脸。

他们在朴可乐睡着的时候做爱，钟辰乐在女儿出生后时隔一年第一次彻底不带孕酮素的发情，被朴志晟逮个正着。

Omega发情总有点让人先醉酒再上床的意味，但朴志晟还是慢慢哄好了的女儿才回到他们的卧室。

钟辰乐吹头吹到一半实在受不了，只好靠在洗手台上自慰，等朴志晟进来的时候整个浴室都是他的信息素味儿，Alpha凑过来亲他，手却先一步抓进他的发尾，贴着嘴唇问他怎么没吹干。

“太…太痒了……受不了——”

朴志晟尽心尽力地抓起吹风机一边拨弄着钟辰乐的头发一边接受他的亲吻，钟辰乐就是在这时候想到女儿的小名。

“团团。”

“什么？”

朴志晟把钟辰乐抱到洗手台上吹干他的发尾，恋人的腿缠着他的腰，所以结束烘干头发的下一步就是热切的肌肤相亲和湿吻。

“我说女儿，小名可以是团团……”

钟辰乐仰着头好让朴志晟顺着他的脖颈吻下去，声音黏黏糊糊，好像灵魂浸湿了水，滴滴答答的全是依赖。

“你想叫什么都好……我都喜欢。”

朴志晟并不是很擅长应付家里的小宝贝，他最近才好不容易学会怎么哄朴可乐小朋友睡觉。

钟辰乐很喜欢他笨手笨脚但又非常努力的样子。

做爱的地点被朴志晟转移到床上，钟辰乐清楚他真的很不喜欢打扫浴室，他总是刻意浪费很多餐巾纸，确保那里面干干净净不会生霉。

钟辰乐刚刚穿上的睡衣被朴志晟有些急躁地解掉，他的亲吻蔓延到胸口和腹部，两只过大的手收拢在钟辰乐腰上，托住他轻而易举。

大多数Omega的信息素味以甜为主，发情的时候总是散播着过于甜腻的味道，对于朴志晟来说不是好事，他不喜欢那种气味。

钟辰乐就不是那种气味。

携带孕酮素的时候钟辰乐还有奶香的味道，但平时他只是很清淡干爽——朴志晟闻了就想勃起。

Alpha和Omega之间无法不被信息素连在一起，朴志晟对钟辰乐的需求十分原始，他对钟辰乐的味道魂牵梦绕。

“乐乐…唔，乐乐……”

他们已经不是小孩了，但钟辰乐的小名朴志晟还是照样喜欢喊。

被发情期冲击得晕乎，钟辰乐随意回应着朴志晟依赖的叫唤，手指却跑到后穴去温吞地继续着自慰的行径，信息素的纠缠带来点儿好处，他湿答答的。

抬着腰让自己的手指更进去一点，钟辰乐的睡裤马上就被朴志晟扒掉，Alpha充满爱惜地俯下身子给他口，信息素膨胀开来让他兴奋地发抖。

濡湿的口腔包裹住他颤栗的阴茎，生殖腔里的热液根本管不住，钟辰乐的脑子里又闪过他们十七八岁的时候猛烈又不计后果的性爱，温热的体液把床单糟蹋得一团糟。

朴志晟急躁的时候从来不记得扩张，也没有必要进行这个过程，钟辰乐蹬着后脚跟射在他嘴里，朴志晟转眼就用纸巾裹住腻白的液体然后提枪上阵。

粗长的家伙满足了穴肉深处的瘙痒，钟辰乐恍惚得以为自己听见了朴可乐刚出生时候的哭声，紧紧绞着朴志晟弓缩在他怀里问女儿是不是哭了。

热液往外流失的感觉就像经历第二次生产，这是怀孕之前从来没有的感觉。

“志晟呀…志晟……宝宝……宝宝！”

朴志晟并没有停下挺进他的最深处，在小穴吸咬着他的过程里贴近了钟辰乐的鼻梁亲吻吮吸，询问他宝宝怎么了。

钟辰乐却忍不住咬住朴志晟的肩膀细细地哽咽，好像真的怀了孩子在肚子里，朴志晟再顶一下他就要流产了。

可是并不痛，他爽得要昏过去了。

嘴里重复着恋人的名字，钟辰乐散发出更加馥郁的气味，朴志晟的手指捏住他的下巴扳过去好啃咬他的腺体，肿的几乎要破出的皮肤极端敏感，朴志晟仅仅是覆上嘴唇钟辰乐就尖叫着射在他身上，一句话都无法完整表述，浑身的毛孔都舒爽到张开，看起来更加任人宰割。

沉迷在情爱里的表情看起来欲仙欲死。

“想怀孕吗？嗯？乐乐这样是想怀孕吗？想再给我生个宝宝吗？”

钟辰乐抽噎着被朴志晟咬破腺体，崩溃地倒吸气把眼泪都擦在朴志晟的衬衣上，头发再次被汗浸得湿漉漉，嘴里说着不要宝宝了。

“志晟，不要宝宝……不要宝宝唔…只要志晟……啊—，志晟，那里……”

发情期的生殖腔口只是个饥渴的肉穴，朴志晟最终还是顶了进去，钟辰乐发出一声哀叫，身体瘫软着任他侵犯，心口连同乳尖一同被掌握在大手的手心，朴志晟轻轻一捏他都能回想起能够产出母乳的日子。

“摸摸…志晟，摸摸……要流出来了……”

“呀，辰乐呀，产乳期已经过去了啊……怎么这样，脑子乱了吗……”

钟辰乐浑身没有哪儿还能使得上力气，连小腿都只是撑着曲在一边，连勾住朴志晟都做不到。乳尖上欲要溢出水乳的感觉过分恼人，他试着让朴志晟含住，那双大手就从他的腰窝摸上去，滚烫地摁着他肩胛骨，湿热的嘴唇咬着乳粒磨蹭，Alpha的性器在身体里又霸道地胀大。

“！”

成结了。

朴志晟软厚的嘴唇脱离胸前时发出轻轻的响声，钟辰乐的手指捏着他肩颈上用力的肌肉，握成拳头给了他软绵绵的一下。

“骗子啊…骗子……呃啊，好舒服……”

Omega始终屈服于最粗暴的对待和最原始的入侵，身体准备着被蹂躏，软的不像话，浑身泛着潮热的粉色，刚刚的澡完全白洗。

发情期只会让性爱更加频繁，朴志晟低声哄着他让他放松一些，钟辰乐却只是纠缠地更紧，嘴上呻吟连连推拒着不要他射在里面，生殖腔却根本不放他离开。

Omega天生适合凌迟的躯体带给朴志晟太多好处了。

信息素纠缠在一起变成气味炸弹，朴志晟含着钟辰乐的舌尖逼的他睁开眼睛和自己对视，后穴涌出更多液体染湿发出声音的交合处，钟辰乐几乎发不出什么声音，最后只能松开嘴唇一边苟延残喘的呼吸一边亲吻着朴志晟的鼻尖潮吹给他，一股股的液体不受控制地流泻，大腿根阵阵发酸。

“志晟…真的要怀孕了……志晟，嗯——”

朴志晟根本没告知一声就射在最里面，摆明着要他的生殖腔吞个干干净净，钟辰乐咬着牙轻声尖叫，被烫得根本不能呼吸。

“志晟…志晟……”

“……怎么还志晟，乐乐不会喊别的了吗？”

“老公，老公，真的会怀孕的……”

“团团想要个弟弟，乐乐，给女儿送一个新年礼物吧。”朴志晟的手指从钟辰乐的膝盖摸上他的大腿根，脊柱弯着啃咬他的皮肉，淡红的皮肤经不住欺侮。

钟辰乐的手被转而抓进朴志晟手中，软白的拳头放在心口，吻重新回到他的脸颊上，最后凑近了撬开他的贝齿，逼出奶猫一样的呜咽。

“5月20日，宝宝，发情期还有几天？要一直做到怀孕吗？”

 

 

-END-


End file.
